


home

by birding



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, M/M, boy being sad and other boy comforting him, joshua cries and so do i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birding/pseuds/birding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan wakes up to his lover’s homesick cries</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> written in third person but this part is more focused on jeonghan's perspective ? second part will be in josh's

Jeonghan was roused from sleep by weak cries coming from the warm figure next to him.

Stirring slightly, Joshua mumbles in melancholic murmurs “M…mom… where are…….mom..i wanna….home”

Jeonghan doesn’t need to use his (fairly lacking) english skills to understand what the boy needs.

Gently so as to not wake the other up, Jeonghan turns in the sheets to face him. Usually sleeping next to Joshua is a calm and peaceful experience, the young man being a true gentleman even in slumber. But on these nights - the ones after they train hard for hours without stopping, when even after all the training there were still mistakes being made in the choreography, when they were all frustrated and exhausted and on edge - Jeonghan gets to see a side of Joshua that no one else does. These are the nights when he is the most vulnerable, when the reality of being away from his family, from his home, for so long takes its toll, and the suffocating tendrils of homesickness wrap around his heart. 

Jeonghan gazes at the delicate face in front of him, his eyes taking in every detail of that pained expression. A ray of moonlight flitters through the curtains, reflecting on a wet trail of tears streaking across flushed cheeks. He hates seeing him like this. Hates knowing that as much as he tries, he can’t really fix it. But he will do his best to bring comfort to the one he loves so much. Reaching out and softly caressing the sleeping boy’s cheek, he wipes away the tearful trails on his skin. Jeonghan places his hand on Joshua’s shoulder, gently shaking him and calling his name. 

The other boy jolts slightly, a huff of breath escaping his lips, and slowly stirs awake with confused blinks “Wh.. where? Jeonghan?”

“It’s okay… it’s okay, Jisoo… I’m here. You were just having a bad dream.” Jeonghan smiles warmly at Joshua, fingers softly stroking his jaw as he tries his best to convey as much comfort as possible. 

“Jeonghan… I- I” 

His shaky voice is interrupted by a slight sob, a sound which tugs painfully at Jeonghan’s chest. It hurts him to see the one he loves in so much pain. Pulling their bodies flush together, Jeonghan wraps his arms around the trembling figure and leaves a tender kiss on his forehead. 

“I’m here for you” He reassures Joshua.

The cat-eyed boy grabs onto the other’s shirt tightly, letting tears flow freely. Jeonghan tightens his hold of his lover until the sobs begin to die down, until his breath begins to come steady, until their heartbeats begin to drum in sync. Joshua finally falls asleep to the unimaginably comforting feeling of being held by the one he loves, and with a small smile Jeonghan lets himself relax into the warmth of the boy’s body. 

“I’m here” 

And he falls asleep wishing that these words would one day be enough to bring his lover peace.


End file.
